miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:ShockFury/Kiedy los daje Ci szansę... Wykorzystaj ją...
'Informacje:' - to moje pierwsze opowiadanie na tej wikii, - za wszystkie błędy jeęli będą, przepraszam, - myśli zapisywane grubą 'czcionką, - teksty piosenek ''kursywą, - nowe postacie, - jeśli ktoś chce wystąpić w opowiadaniu, proszę napisać o tym na mojej tablicy C: '''Rozdział I. Kolczyki i... (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ojI46aRPbCo - piosenka) Run away with me, Lost souls in reverly, Running wild and running free, Two kids, you and me... *** Młoda dziewczyna szła przez ulicę z opuszczoną głową. Jej jasne niebieskie oczy, niczym niebo wpatrywały się w szary chodnik, kiedy niechcący na kogoś wpadła. Podniosła do góry oczy i wpatrywała się w oczy chłopaka na którego wpadła. Uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało i zarumieniła, na co blondyn jedynie się uśmiechnął i przeprosił dziewczynę, biegnąc dalej. dziewczyna jeszcze przez chwilę śledziła go rozmarzonym wzrokiem. Uśmiechnęła się i odwróciła, ruszając szybkim krokiem do domu. Dotarła do dużych, jasnych drzwi. Nacisnęła klamkę i weszła do mieszkania, wieszając na wieszaku różowy płaszcz. - Cześć mamo.- przywitała się niebieskooka, całując kobietę w policzek. - Marinette co tak szybko?- zaśmiała się kobieta.- Zwykle gdy idziesz na spacer wracasz po godzinie-dwóch, a nie dziesięciu minutach. - Po prostu... Tak jakoś...- dziewczyna położyła w zakłopotaniu rękę na ramieniu. Sabine w odpowiedzi jedynie się uśmiechnęła, wracając do garnka zupy. Marinette weszła po schodach, kierując się do swojego pokoju. Zanim weszła, spojrzała na drzwi strychu.Walcząc z swoimi emocjami, weszła do starego, zakurzonego pomieszczenia. W środku walały sie pudła wypchane najróżniejszymi rzeczami. Starymi albumami, kasetami, zabawkami i innymi. Na jednej z ścian wisiało lustro, częściowo stłuczone. Dziewczyna zajrzała do jednego z pudeł. W środku znajdowały się dwa pluszowe misie, szkatułka i kilka lalek. Najbardziej zaciekawiła ją jednak szkatułka. Wzięła ją w ręce i zdmuchnęła z niej warstwę kurzu. - Ekhehe..- zakaszlała. Otworzyła ją powoli. W środku na czerwonym materiale, leżała para kolczyków. Były czerwone z pięcioma, czarnymi kropkami. Wyjęła je delikatnie i podeszła do lustra, zakładając je. W jednej chwili w pomieszczeniu rozbłysło różowe światło. Oszołomiona Marinette przez chwilę miała zamknięte oczy aż nie usłyszała cichego głosu. Otworzyła szybko oczy i zobaczyła przed sobą małą, latającą istotkę. Jej główka była większa od drobnego ciała oraz miała trzy czarne kropki: na czole i policzkach. Jej oczy były niebieskie a cała reszta różowa, podchodząca lekko pod czerwień. - Ki-ki-kim j-j-e-e-ste-ś-ś?- wyjąkała Marinette. - Jestem Tikki, od dzisiaj twoje kwami.- zaśmiała się Tikki latając wokoło głowy dziewczyny. - Moim... Co?- zapytała zdziwiona. - Kwami. Dzięki mnie będziesz mogła przemieniać się w super-bohaterkę. Jeśli oczywiście chcesz.- powiedziała Tikki. - Chyba nie mam wyboru.- Marinette zaśmiała się.- Chodźmy do mojego pokoju, Tikki. *** Ucieknij razem ze mną, Dusze zagubione w otaczającym zgiełku, Działając bez zachamowań, Jesteś wolny. Dwa dzieciaki, Ty i ja.. *** Zdyszany blondyn wpadł do swojego domu. Zamknął drzwi i oparł się o nie plecami.Znowu musiał uciekać przed natrętnymi fankami, które powoli zaczynały go irytować. Jednak nie mógł z tym nic zrobić. Zastanawiało go też, kim była dziewczyna na którą wpadł. Jak dotąd nie widział takich pięknych oczu. Były koloru bezchmurnego nieba. Zamknął oczy próbując przypomnieć sobie twarz dziewczyny. Jednak nie odniósł żadnego sukcesu. - Adrien.- chłopak błyskawicznie wyprostował się i spojrzał na swojego ojca. - Tak ojcze?- zapytał. - Za tydzień wyjerzdżam do Anglii. Zozstaniesz tu z Natalie.- oznajmił wracając do swoich zajęć. I jeszcze brak rodzicielskiej miłośći. Odkąd matka Adriena zniknęła, ojciec zmienił się. Poświęcał teraz więcej czasu pracy niż rodzinie. Z Adrienem wogóle nic nie rozmawiał ani robił. Całymi dniami był zajęty wyłącznie swoją firmą, od czasu do czasu wyjeżdżając. 'Rozdział II. Pierwszy raz...' Szansa wisi w powietrzu, po prostu ją złap. Tylko pamiętaj, co się z tym wiąże... *** Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania